Electric parking brake (EPB) mechanisms and antilock brake systems (ABS) are mounted in vehicles such as automobiles.
A cable harness 100, as shown in FIG. 3, that includes a single sheath S that covers an EPB system cable 102 and an ABS sensor cable 101 has been developed because the ABS sensor and the EPB mechanism are attached at positions that are close to each other. There are cases where various cables are connected in various types of systems including that described above (e.g. see JP 2013-237428A).
The cables 101 and 102 are to be connected to an ABS sensor 103 and the EPB mechanism respectively, and thus the cables 101 and 102 need to be branched at a mid-point in the cable harness 100. At this time, the sheath S of the cable harness 100 is partially stripped, and thus the cables 101 and 102 are exposed. At this time, there is a concern of water infiltrating into the sheath S. Note that, in FIG. 3, press fitting the cable 101 to a sensor head portion of the ABS sensor 103 provides a water-sealing portion 103a that acts as a water-sealing structure that seals the ABS sensor 103 from water.
There are cases where a bracket for fixedly connecting a cable harness to a mount portion in a vehicle or the like is used.